Valentines Day Fun
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A VD fluff fic with my three favorite men. Four or Five Shot
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright. I know that ppl are looking for updates for Mirror, Block, Witchy and Mania. But due to TMI, or Taker Muse Interference this fic was practically forced from my head. Taker Muse is very persuasive. So this fic is going to a four-maybe five shot. Enjoy!_

_Glen's Pov_

Normally I don't move out of bed before 10am. But at 7am, on a Saturday no less, my eyes blinked open of their own will. Mark and Justin were still out, their limbs tangled together as their snores mingled in the quiet room. Extracting myself from the peaceful scene was easier said than done. Some how Justin managed to pin my right arm down and Mark had the waistband of my lounge pants in a death grip. Slowly and gently I pried his fingers off one by one, then repositioned his hand on Justin's waist band.

Thankfully Justin shifted so all I had to do was slip my arm free. He frowned in his sleep and I kissed his forehead. He smiled and rolled over so he was curled around Mark. As quietly as I could I got out of bed and dressed. I never realized how loud a zipper sounded or how much noise lacing your shoes caused. No wonder mothers spent so much time telling us to be quiet. All my life it's never taken me more than five minutes to dress, but in my need to be silent it took me nearly twenty.

I grabbed my wallet from the nightstand and shoved it in my back pocket. My hand hovered over my phone for a moment before I decided to leave it. I wasn't going to be gone long. Hell I'd probably be back before they even got up. On my way out the door I snatched one of the room keys and then hurried down to the lobby. No sense in denying myself my morning coffee, I was going to need as much caffeine in my system as possible for what I needed to get done. The dinning room was extremely crowded for it only being 7:45. I never knew that people voluntarily got out of bed at this insane hour.

After getting my cup and adding my cream and sugar, I scanned the room for an empty table. Hah! Not so easy an task. There was only one table that had a vancancy. Sitting by his lonesome was the kid that Justin had bonded with on New Years Eve, Afa jr. I'm not one to just strike up conversation, but I needed a place to sit. I wandered over and cleared my throat to get his attention. Apparently eyggs and bacon were more interesting, it took me a couple more throat clearings before he looked up.

"Mind if I have a seat?" I asked, hoping my smile didn't look like a snarl.

He didn't say anything, just shrugged his shoulders. Ok then, he's the silent type. I sat down and blew a couple of times on my coffee to cool it before I took a sip. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence that was between us, but I wondered what was wrong. He looked like Darren had kicked his puppy. I took another sip of my coffee and cleared my throat again.

"You ok?"

"Yea."

"Really? You don't sound ok."

"What's it too ya?"

"Alright. Never mind then."

Serves me right for sticking my nose where it don't belong. I'll be damned if I do it again. I look back down at my coffee cup, my mind already ten miles away. Today was the day of lovers. That's right. Valentines Day. A day in which I have never been that big of a believer but for some reason I felt that I had to make this day something special. But not only for Justin, but for Mark too. It was then that I realized something. I have no fucking idea about what to get them or what to do for them. Maybe I should have taken my phone. This might take a little longer than I thought. Apparently my silence drove my table mate to talk, he started talking before I realized that he was even doing it.

"She left me. Today of all fucking days. She left me."

Wow, how long has he been talking to me? What all did I miss?

"Geeze. I'm sorry man." That sounded really lame, even to me.

"It's nothing really. But I was going to ask her to marry me." He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and carelessly dropped it on the table.

"Why?"

"Because I love her." He looked at me like I was crazy, obviously I was going to have to clear this up a bit for him.

"No, I mean why would you ask to marry you today?"

"Because it would be romantic."

"And completely over done. Do you know how many schmucks propose on Valentines Day because 'It's romantic'?"

"I guess you're right. But it's a moot point now anyways. Sorry to burden you." He went to get up and leave but an idea hit me suddenly.

"Hey. Would you mind going shopping with me?" I asked, feeling a blush creep up my neck as he looked at me like I had grown two heads. "I. uh-" I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassedly before continuing. "I don't know what to get Justin. And since you're closer to his age, I thought. Well rather, I hoped that you help me."

"Did I just hear that correctly. You don't know what to get your boy toy."

I cringed. This was the last person that I needed to over hear this. The snapping of his gum increased and I knew that he was about to offer me some 'advice'. I turned around and looked at Adam. He had this maniacal look on his face. This was going to be bad.

"Yes. But Afa here was going to help me. Right?" I turned my eyes to him and pleaded with them. Hoping that he'd say yes.

"Yea...."

"Well one more head is even better."

"Adam, you don't need to....."

"I know I don't. But I want to. Come on big guy, I know just the place."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HELL NO!!!"

"Why not big guy?" Adam was snapping his gum wildly as I stared at the sign in front of us.

"I do not need anything that the Lion's Den has to offer."

"I dunno Glen. Justin does have is wild side." Afa said, looking up at the sign as well.

"Are you even old enough to go in juinor?" Adam asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going in."

I turned and started back to the car. Maybe there was still time to get out of here before some random fan wandered by and seen us. That was all I needed was for the dirt sheets to start some half baked story. Hell they'd probably say I went in for penis pump or something. Do I look like Dave Batista? Before I made it more than a dozen feet Adam and Afa grabbed my arms and hauled me back to the door. I wiggled and fought, but dammit together they're pretty strong. They managed to get me through the door. Adam relinquished my arm and Afa grabbed it, holding it behind me. If I knew that he'd turn on me I wouldn't have practically begged for his help.

The man behind the counter held his hand out for our id's and I growled as Adam slipped his hand into my pocket and grabbed my wallet. He managed to get it out and flashed it to the man, whom then waved us through. Once we were past the metal detectors. Really, metal detectors in an adult bookstore. What in the hell happens in this city to require them. Anyways once we were past them Afa let go of my arms and wandered off towards the massage oils. Adam just stayed next to me, snapping his gum even quicker than he was before. With a sigh I looked over at him, my stomach flipping as he just stared at me.

"What?"

"I have the perfect thing."

"What?" My stomach was flipping even faster now.

"Come on."

Adam grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the back of the store. To the bondage wear.

"Oh no. I really don't think so."

"Come on Glen. Think of how their eyes will fall out of their sockets as their jaw hit the floor when they see you in tight leather. A ball gag in one hand and a pair of leather cuffs in the other."

Well when it was put that way, it didn't sound like that bad of an idea. Maybe Adam did know what he was doing. Of course then another thought hit me.

"Wait, why a ball gag?"

"Because I don't want to hear Justin screaming all night."

"Good point."

"Alright, go pick out your outfit and I'll get the toys."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I didn't disclaim in the first chapter, but I do now. I don't own anything._

_Justin's POV_

For some reason I didn't feel as squashed as I normally did in the mornings. Not that that's a bad thing, but it did kind of worry me. I cracked one eye open and seen that I was curled around Mark. Well there's one, now where's the other. I reached out behind me, thinking that maybe Glen had rolled other way. Nothing. Hmmm, something was up. I shifted into a sitting position, grinning as Mark grunted and rolled over so that his head was on my leg and his arm was wrapped around my waist. I ran my hand through his hair and tried to figure out where Glen was.

There was no sound of running water, so he wasn't in the bathroom. Well he might be, but I'll wait a few minutes to see if he comes out. Nope. It's been ten minutes and no Glen. I look around the room, his things are still here and his phone was sitting on the nightstand. Maybe he just went down to the gym for an early morning work out. Although if he wanted one of them, I would have been more than happy to oblige him. I moved out of Mark's grasp and wandered into the bathroom, opening the door cautiously in case Glen was in there. He wasn't and I turned the water on, stripping down as the water temperature worked itself out.

I wasn't worried about waking Mark up. I swear that man actually dies while he sleeps, he sleeps so heavy. There were many a time that Glen and I had had early morning romps right next to him and he never woke up. And that's saying something, I'm pretty loud when it comes to our fun. I lathered up and thought more about Glen's early morning disappearance. He never moved out of bed before 10 and it had to be only 9:30. And on top of that it was a Saturday. I couldn't remember a time where Glen went for a work out on Saturday. The more I thought about it the more it seemed odd. That was until I realized today's date.

Fuck! It was Valentine's Day and I had nothing for either Mark or Glen. I hurried with my shower and after a quick dry off flew into the bed room and dug through my clothes. Obviously Glen was setting up something special, and here I was with nothing, zero, zilch. The clock next to the bed blinked 9:45 and I no sooner got my shoes on then I was out the door, stopping just briefly to grab my wallet and room key. I kinda had a rough idea on what to get Mark. He had been talking about needing new saddlebags for his bike, but Glen was a complete mystery.

He always played it close to the vest and never came out and said what it was that he wanted. The elevator seemed to take forever and I let out a sigh of relief when the doors finally whooshed open. I rushed past the front desk, only to find myself on the ground, on my back, looking up at the florescent lights. What the hell happened. Of course the minute I heard the laughter I knew exactly what happened.

"Where's the fire?"

Those two dimwits would put a wrench in my plans. It never fails. I swear that these two have it in for me. I can't go any where without them popping up. You would think that after the whole fiasco with Matthew and I that they'd both just stay out of my way. But no! Here they were, grinning down at me as Matthew extended his hand.

"Sorry about that man. But you weren't stopping." Brian said as I got back to my feet.

"Yea. So where ya headin?"

"Do you know what today is?" I ask as I try to pull away from them.

"Yea, V-day. Why?"

That stopped me. They can't be that stupid can they?

"Guys I have some shopping to do." I said as I manage to get away from them.

"Oh, right. So what are you getting them?"

"Ummm, it's a surprise." I said, they aren't going to follow me are they?

Yup they were. Great so now am I not sure about what to get Glen, but I now have to deal with the brainless blondes. Wait a minute, maybe they could help me. Sometimes a third person point of view is pretty helpful. And if I'm going to be stuck with these morons I should at least get something out of it.

"You have no idea do you."

"Well, not for Glen." I confessed, hoping they would take the bait and offer their help.

"Maybe we could help?"

"Would you?" This was going better than I expected.

"Sure. What are friends for." Brian said as he patted my back. "So what are you planning on getting them?"

"Well Mark was talking about some new saddlebags for his bike. And I was thinking about maybe a new leather vest too."

"Good practical gifts. But more suited for a birthday. This is V-day. You want something hot, spicy, and sexy."

"No, no, no. Glen likes things quiet."

"Come on. It's Valentines day. Time to do something crazy. Something to remind them why they fell in love with you in the first place."

"I'm pretty sure that I do that enough each night."

Both of them pull face and I can't help but smile. It may not bother them that I'm with Mark and Glen, but thinking about what in entails tends to freak them out.

"Please. We just had breakfast."

"Fine. But what do suggest."

"I know. There's a Spencer's at the mall we were at yesterday. They're bound to have something that will turn their heads." Uh oh, this didn't sound good. Maybe I should have just left them at the hotel.

I was right. I should have left them. Now I've been in Spencer's before, but I never seen the things that they showed me. Although the vibrating mitten did look like a good idea. I know Mark would like it when I work on his back. And the coupons for lovers had a definite ring to them. But the x-rated teddy bears that they found, no. Glen's ultra conservative, and Mark....well he might like one. He does have the sense of humor. After turning down several novelty gifts we made our way to the checkout. The coupons and the mitt were joined by two heavy silver chains.

It wasn't much but I planned on stopping by the book store for a couple of things for Glen and the Harley store just a few miles down the road. So what if they were safe gifts. At least I knew that they would be used. Matthew and Brian were looking around as I paid and I grinned when they took off after some girls that had walked by the store grinning and laughing. After getting my sack I headed down to the book store and as soon as I had the books picked out that I thought Glen would like my phone went off.

_'Don't worry about us. We'll see later lover boy-Matt and Bri'_.

Well at least I don't have to hear them now. But they did give me some good ideas. I head to the Harley store, ready to wrap things up and get back to the hotel. Hopefully Mark will still be asleep and Glen won't be back until I get everything hidden. I parked my car and looked up at the shop. This place was huge. Of course once I set foot inside I knew what Mark seen in the place. Oh the possibilities. Maybe this would take a little longer than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mark's POV_

I stretched expecting to find my lovers, but nope; the bed is empty save for me. I have the gut feeling that I've missed something. I roll over and look at the clock, 12:45 pm. No wonder I'm all alone. Those two early birds are probably down at the gym or have gone out to eat. I sit up, savoring the quiet and the cool feel of the cotton against my skin. Since they're not here I figure that I better take advantage of it and get things ready for tonight. I'm thinking a nice dinner out followed by maybe a movie. Something quiet and completely different from what I have planned for them once we get back.

I sit in bed a few minutes more, trying to figure out what dinner should be. Nothing too heavy, I don't want them to be sluggish. Definitely nothing spicy, Glen's gas could and would kill us all. Hmmm. This is proving to be quite the conundrum. Italian has possibilities, as does Chinese. Maybe I'll let them choose. Eh, I can figure it out in the shower. Reluctantly I pull myself out of bed and head to the bathroom. The scent of the rookie's shower gel lingers faintly, making me smile. He's a good kid, I don't know what I'd do without him now.

I linger in the shower, thinking about heading down and getting a late breakfast before I start making reservations. I decided to go with Italian, there's just something extremely.....sexy I guess would be the word, about it. Soon I was headed down to the dinning area, my stomach growling loudly for something to eat. By the time I got down there, there weren't that many of the guys hanging around. The Hardy's were in one corner looking over a piece of paper, probably the layout for this week. Shawn and Hunter were bickering animatedly over by the windows and a few more were milling about.

With a shrug of my shoulders I headed into the dinning room and sat down at an unoccupied table. A minute later a rather good looking young lady sauntered over and handed me a menu with a flirtatious wink. I smiled and waited for her to leave before I let out my breath. If I wasn't completely committed to my two I would have had her up in my room in a matter of minutes. I look over the menu and was trying to decide on whether to have steak and eggs or waffles and sausage when two people dropped down in the chairs across from me.

"You look pretty relaxed there Mark."

"Yup." I just want to eat my breakfast. Why can't these idiots leave me alone.

"Not worried about tonight?"

"Nope." I didn't mean too but I practically growled the last answer.

"Uh oh. You better watch out Shawn. The Deadman might pay you a visit."

"He's old and slow Hunt. I could out run him any day."

"Can I please enjoy my breakfast gentlemen?" I questioned, as I felt myself getting more and more annoyed.

"By all means. We just want to know why you're not sweatin tonight?" Shawn asked, grinning at me like a fool.

"Because unlike you two yahoos I've already got everything planned."

"Oh really Romeo?" Hunter needled, nudging Shawn in the arm with his elbow as I glared at him.

"Yes."

"Well go on and tell us." Do these two seriously have nothing better to do than to bother me.

"Yea Mark, do tell." Apparently not.

"I'm taking them out to dinner and a movie."

"That's it?" Shawn asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

"That's it."

"That's lame." Hunter said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at me.

"Who asked you." I shot back.

"Look man, the whole point of Valentine's Day is to get some wild and crazy sex. You have to do something big."

"I get 'wild and crazy' sex almost every other night. I just want to do something quiet and romantic for them."

"I have an idea!" Shawn nearly shouted, scaring the waitress as she bent down to set my coffee down. "Sorry." He said sheepishly as she glared at him.

"Look you two, I don't need any damned help from ya. I know what my men like and I know how to please them."

"Awe come on Mark, just hear me out. It's not going to hurt anything." Shawn pleaded, pinning me with puppy eyes.

"Fine." I hate when he does that, you'd think a grown man would know better than to pull that trick on a fellow grown up.

"You should get a dozen or so candles, rose or vanilla scented and light them around the room. Depetal some roses and scatter the petals on the bed leaving a dozen in a vase by the bed. For the dinner go have a talk with the chef here and have it delivered up to the room. That way when and if things get hot and heavy; and with you they always do, you can just take it over to the bed and slowly work out the frustrations." Shawn's voice dropped a notch and his eyes started to unfocus. I wonder how many times he's done this.

"That sounds awfully girlie." I said, even though the idea did sound pretty good. "I mean scented candles and roses. This is Glen and Justin we're talking about here. Two very dominate males, not some subservient lil women."

"Mark do you know nothing of kinky sex games?" Shawn said with a sigh.

"Probably more than you."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes before continuing. "Anyways, you can play with the wax, when done right it adds to the sexual high, intensifying orgasms. And the rose petals can be drug across sensitive areas, sending shivers through muscles."

"You worry me." I said with a shake of my head.

"Come on Mark we have some shopping to do." He said suddenly as he got to his feet and grabbing my wrist.

"Oh no Shawn. I never said that I was going to do any of that." I tried to yank my arm back but he held firm.

"You didn't have to, your eyes said it all."

He gave one more tug and some how I found myself on my feet and being pulled behind him. He was babbling nonstop about something and I kept trying to pull my arm free. There was no way I was going to let Shawn bully me into something that I didn't want to do. Even if I did find what he talked about promising.

"Shawn I have to pay for my coffee."

"Hunt's getting it." He said without stopping as we headed through the lobby.

"Let me go."

I yank my arm back hard and rewarded with my freedom. But the force from the yank was so strong that it threw me off balance and I flew backwards, right onto Hunter. I just can't win today, I should have just stayed in bed and waited for Glen and Justin to come back.

"Quit being a baby Mark." Shawn said as he and Hunter pulled me back to my feet. "You'll thank us later."


	4. Chapter 4

_Glen's POV_

I can't believe that Adam talked me into getting all this stuff. To be honest I do like the way I look in the leather pants. After spending about four hours shopping and ending up with everything from lube to massage oils we head to the check out. The poor man behind the counter looked like he was going to faint when all three of us unloaded our arms. I felt my neck and face turn red as Adam and Afa joked with him over various articles. After forking over a hefty amount we headed out of the store, Adam pawing through one of the bags for something. He gave off a victorious laugh and began to open a box of candies that he had somehow slipped in on me.

"Want one?" He asked as he held the box out for me.

"Err, no." I replied when I got a good look at what the candy was. Sweetarts in the shapes of penis's and boobs.

"Your loss." He shrugged his shoulders and tipped the box into his open mouth.

Thankfully the car wasn't too far away and after stowing everything in the trunk we headed back to the hotel. I was sure that Justin was up by now, and Mark should just be moving. I looked down at my watch and my eyes widened. It was past 2:30. Damn I didn't mean to be gone that long. I had wanted to get back and spend some time in bed with them, it was Saturday after all. We pulled into the parking lot and grabbed the bags. They were black bags, completely inconspicuous, except for the large lettering that read 'Lions Den Adult Bookstore and Toy emporium' in glittering gold across the side. I sent a prayer up to whatever deity was watching over me, please let me get these things back to my room before anyone else sees me.

Adam hulstled us to the elevator and pressed the button. I was too busy letting out the breath I was holding to notice that it wasn't the button for my floor.

* * *

_Justin's POV_

I never knew that the Harley store had such a wide array of clothing. I got Mark the new vest, but as I was thumbing through the various articles I came across something that made me smile deviously. On the rack towards the back were a pair of black as sin leather riding chaps. Both Mark and Glen had their own pair but I was left out. I checked the size and my smile got even larger, they were my size. I grabbed them and started to look for something to go with them. By the time I checked out I had a few pair of leather pants, a couple vests; for Glen, Mark and I and some studded bracelets. As the chaps were folded and placed in a bag I was mentally going through my clothing to see what would look best with them.

After paying the lady behind the counter I hurried out to the car. According to the receipt it was 3pm. I put the things in the back seat and hurried towards the hotel, hoping that Brian and Matthew were back so I could use their room to change in. Cautiously I crept down to my room so I could grab the outfit that I had thought of when I was in line. Thankfully neither Mark or Glen were in the room and I hurried back out. I tried Brian's number but there wasn't an answer, same with Matthew. With a growl I flipped my phone shut. I was about to wing it when I seen Matt and Jeff Hardy heading my way. I don't know them that well, but we have had a couple of conversations here and there.

"Hey guys." I said nervously, hoping that they wouldn't think I was weird for what I was about to ask.

"Yea?" Matt answered, a grin on his face.

"Umm, I was wondering if I could possibly change clothes in your guys' room?"

"Did ya get locked out?" Jeff asked as he looked at the door.

"No, I just don't want Glen or Mark to see me this soon." I held my breath as they looked at one another, seemingly conversing with their eyes.

"Sure. Come on." Matt said as he patted my shoulder.

"Thank you guys." I said as let the breath out slowly, relieved that they had ok'd it.

"Don't worry man. We've both been in your position before."

"Yea." Jeff threw in as he flanked my other side. "We'll make sure that you look down right sinful for tonight."

"Thanks....wait, what?" I asked confused as they once again traded smiles.

What in the hell have I gotten myself into now.

* * *

_Mark's POV_

Damn that Shawn Micheals. I don't know how he does it, but he talked me into getting everything he talked about at the table. Hunter for the most part was just hanging back and snickering as Shawn practically flew around the candle store in the mall. He had everything from tealights to 4.5 inch pillars in vanilla and rose scent. The girl behind the counter wasn't much more of a help, she was constantly showing him something different with each trip around the store. Finally I put my foot down and steered Shawn to the counter. He pouted somewhat and it took everything in my power to keep from giving him. Damn he's good.

The next stop after the candle store was a dollar store just a mile or so away. Shawn ducked in and returned a couple minutes later with three huge bags filled with holders and six boxes of fake rose petals. He put them in the back and then turned the car towards a floral shop that we had passed on their way to the mall. He wasn't letting Hunter or I out of the car and I was starting to worry about what he was doing. But again he was in and out of the flower shop, three huge bouquets of roses in his arms.

"Alright, now back to the hotel to get things put together." He said cheerily as he turned the engine over.

"But it's only, damn, it's 4:30 already." I said as I looked at my watch.

"I know. We have to get the room ready and get the meal ordered from the hotel."

"I still don't know how I let you talk me into this." I grumbled as I sat back against my seat.

"Because deep down inside you know that you have no idea about what to do for them. And from you this will mean so much more than just 'dinner and movie'." Shawn said as he stopped at a red light. "You can show them how much of a romantic that you really are."

I hate him some times, I really do. Hunter was still quiet, and that in itself was troubling, he never stays quiet for very long. I turned around in my seat to see what he was doing. Only to see that he was deep asleep, using the bags as a pillow. I shook my head and turned about around, watching the scenery flash by the window. Not to long after we reached the hotel and Shawn hurried us up to my room. After Hunter put his bags down Shawn shooed him away and turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Don't you dare do this now." I warned.

"Fine." He pouted. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

_Glen's POV_

"You look.....wow." Afa said from his place on the bed.

Adam had taken me and my outfit and disappeared into the bathroom. A half hour later we reappeared and I tried not to blush as I looked at myself in the full length mirrored closet doors. The leather pants hugged my legs and ass tightly, leaving me wondering how in the hell I got them on; and the shirt which was little more than criss-crossed leather strips exposed alot of flesh. I had two leather cuff on my wrist and a matching collar around my throat. I looked like a walking ad for deviant sexual escapades.

"Yea, big guy. You'll knock 'em dead when you show up looking like that." Adam said, chewing his gum slowly as he looked me up and down as if looking for some imagined flaw. "You better get going. It's 5pm."

And with that I was pushed towards the door and out into the hallway. Adam didn't say anything, just shut the door and locked it. I started down the hall, hoping that no one would see me, but only got a few feet when I heard a door open. I turned around and seen Adam tossing out my ball-gag and cuffs before closing the door again. With a blush that covered my entire body I hurried back and grabbed them before practically running towards the elevator. The ride seemed to take forever and I found myself tapping my foot impatiently as it headed up. Soon though the ride was over and I hurried down to my room. I stopped outside the door and took a deep breath before opening the door. And stopped dead as I took in the sight. This night was going to be one for the history books.

* * *

_Justin's POV_

The Hardy's were more than helpful and in no time had me looking like a reject from the village people. I don't know how Jeff managed to get me into his shirt, but it worked. The shirt was long sleeved and black and paired with my jeans and chaps I looked ready to ride. Matt was sitting in a chair watching as Jeff flitted around, tossing out comments every once and a while. After Jeff was done he got up and circled around and I swore I could feel his gaze flicking up and down my body. He finally stepped away with a satisfied grunt.

"Perfect." He said.

"Hey you better get going man." Jeff said as he looked at his watch. "It's 5pm."

"Damn. I hope their not back yet." I said as I gathered everything and hurried towards the door.

"Break a leg!" Matt called, and I snorted as Jeff started to laugh.

Seeing as how they were on the same floor I only had to dart down the hall to get to the room. I quickly slid my key-card into the door and pushed it open, coming to a complete stop when I seen the flickering light of candles. On the bed was Mark, wearing nothing but his leather riding chaps. My mouth went dry and I slowly walked to the bed where he lay watching me with hooded eyes. This was going to be one hell of a night.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Alright, we have reached the end. And a word of warning, this is nothing but straight up, unadulterated SMUT! It's slash so if you dont' like then don't read. Now that that's done, on with the fic. Enjoy!_

It didn't take Shawn and Mark more than fifteen minutes to get the room situated. By then the scented candles had started to take effect and he was thinking more with Marky jr than anything else. After he shoved Shawn out the door, fake rose petals in hand, he called down to cancel dinner.

"_My boys weren't going to have enough strength to life a finger after I was done with them, let alone a fork to their lips_." He thought as his mind started to take a more erotic bent.

He looked over at the clock, five minutes until five. Just enough time to slip into his riding chaps.

"_Maybe I should wear my hat too. Nah, just the chaps_." He decided quickly as he tightened the drawstrings on his chaps.

Quickly he stretched out on the bed, it wouldn't be long before they headed back. Mentally he made a plan to 'thank' Justin for coming up with the be back by five rule. Two minutes after five the door opened and Justin was standing in the door way just staring at him. He felt his cock stir to life as he took in Justin's outfit. The black shirt looked about three sizes to small, highlighting every muscle and his jeans; what little he could see, were cupping his package like a lover. Mark's mouth went dry as he looked him up and down. Silently he held his hand out and beckoned Justin forwards with his index finger.

"Strip." Mark rasped as he licked his lips.

Justin didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed the hem of the shirt and tugged off over his head sending it flying over into one of the corners. He never took his eyes off of Mark and soon his chaps slid down his legs, causing Mark to groan.

"Leave the jeans." He croaked, his cock completely hard and throbbing from the small strip show.

Justin gave a crooked grin and dropped down onto the bed, crawling up Mark's lean frame. He stopped at the waist and planted a kiss there, followed by one in the middle of his chest, one on his collar bone and finally one on his lips. Hungrily Mark thrust his tongue into Justin's moist cavern and gripped his buttocks tightly, pulling Justin hard against him. The feel of the rough denim against his member pulled a moan from Mark and Justin took the opportunity to bite down on his neck, then lave the area with his tongue. They were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't notice Glen standing in the door way watching them, his eyes glowing.

He shut the door and hurried over to the bed, coming up behind Justin and grinding against him as he nipped and licked the back of his neck.

"Glad you could make it. Now get naked." Mark commanded.

His voice brooked no argument and within moments Glen was laying on his back completely naked. Mark pulled away and watched as Justin took Glen in his mouth, swallowing more than half his length in one go. Glen reached up and started to stroke Mark as Justin bobbed up and down and soon both their moans filled the room. They came as one, Glen filling Justin's mouth and Mark covering him in his essence. Justin pulled away and licked his lips, smiling as both Mark and Glen fought for their breaths. In one quick movement he pulled Mark in for a deep kiss and simultaneously worked his hardened length into Glen's mouth.

His and Mark's tongues swirled and danced as Glen expertly worked him over. Gently he rolled Justin's balls in his hand and drug his teeth up the shaft before taking all of it. He hallowed his cheeks and started a quick pace that had Justin moaning into Mark's mouth as he filled Glen's mouth full to bursting. He pulled away from both men and took a deep breath, feeling light headed. Mark found himself hard once again and moved around so that he was behind Justin, he bent him over slightly, prodding his opening gently; loving the way he gasped and ground against him until he was in.

For his part Glen was enjoying the free show. Both their eye's were closed in concentration, Mark with his tongue peeking out the side of his mouth as he kept the rhythm slow and Justin as he bit his lip to keep from moaning too loud. Even though Justin was straddling him Glen had enough room to maneuver out and he headed over to the door where he dropped the cuffs and ball gag. With a grin he grabbed them up and headed back to the bed. Mark had quickened the pace and the sound of skin against skin was a potent aphrodisiac. He dropped them on the bed and positioned himself so that he could suck Justin off as Mark pounded into him.

The dual sensations sent Justin over the edge with a howl and he fisted his hands in the sheets, driving himself as far down Glen's throat as he could as he came again. The aftershocks pushed Mark over and a second later his own moan of completion filled the air. Both were drawing ragged breaths as they dropped down to the bed. With a wicked grin Glen quickly cuffed one of Justin's hands and after running the length of leather under the bed cuffed the other one. It had taken all of about two minutes and Mark looked on in amusement as Glen then affixed the ball gag on Justin. The kid looked scared out of his mind until Glen started to nip at his nipples. He pulled one into his mouth and worked on it while his hand pinched and rolled the other one.

Soon Justin was arching into the touches, his moans and sighes muffled by the gag. Glen bit and licked his way across Justin's chest as his hands coaxed his cock back to full attention. Since he didn't have to hold Justin's hands he pushed himself inch by inch into him, loving the way he moaned and arched so he could take Glen even deeper. Soon he pounding in and out of Justin and Mark couldn't watch another minute. He mounted Glen and with in minutes the three of them were moving in the same graceful dance. The harder Mark pouned Glen the harder Glen pounded Justin. As a result Justin was the first one to get off, his orgasm tightening his muscles and make Glen pump load after load into him.

Mark was the last one to cum, gripping Glen's sides and thrusting into him as hard as he could as painted Glen's insides. Both men pulled out and collapsed down on either side of Justin. Glen removed the gag and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, undoing the cuff next to him as he did. Mark placed tender kisses along his throat as he freed Justin's other wrist. With a moan of contentment Justin moved so that Glen was spooning him and he was pressed against Mark's chest.

Glen and Justin dropped off almost immediately and Mark slowly climbed out of bed. He walked over to his bag and dug down to the very bottom. The candles had burnt out a little over an hour ago so it took him a minute to locate what he was looking for. Once he did, he pulled out two velvet boxed and took the contents out before heading back to the bed. With a smile he slipped a platinum band on both Glen and Justin's ring finger. Inscribed on the band were the words, '_Forever and Always will you have my heart_'. The ring that he slipped on his finger had their names in flowing script. With a smile he snuggled as close as he could to Justin and threw his arm over so that his fingers brushed against Glen's shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered as he dropped off.


End file.
